


Cousin Lydia Visits

by jedi_witch



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Dead cousins, Necromancers, Our Dumbass Ideas, Pranks, Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge, personality changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch
Summary: Cousin Lydia visits her dear cousins the Addams'. While there she decides someone needs a personality change.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge





	Cousin Lydia Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Getting in under the wire, just barely, for my August challenge. Inspiration for this one was a little jumpy and I apologize if it feels forced. 
> 
> For the: Our Dumbass Ideas challenge.

“Cousin Lydia, it’s so good to see you, won’t you come in.” Morticia said as she opened the door, slightly taken aback at the pale lavender coat, pink jeans, boots and shirt her cousin was wearing. She looked like a bubblegum wrapper.

“Thank you Morticia. It’s pleasant to see you too.” Lydia replied. Walking into the Addams’ house it was always dark and gloomy, and her youngest cousins Pugsley and Wednesday were always so dower. They needed to lighten up a bit so that is why she came. She was staying for a week and planned to have her fun close to the time of her departure.

The week was spent quietly, reviewing books in the library, walking among the tombstones, even a pleasant picnic by the swamp. Thing was ever present and helpful, and Lurch was a dear, thought Lydia. “Wednesday why are you always like this?” She asked one day sitting in the parlor watching Gomez play a game of chess with Thing.

“Like what?” Wednesday looked at her pegging her with a look that said she was not amused by the line of questioning.

“Like you’re gloomy and pouting. Like you expect the worst to happen. You never smile, I never see you laugh or do things other teenagers usually do, you’re seventeen years old you should be out having fun or at least laughing.” Lydia replied, she really should be having fun she thought, or at least more friends, maybe at least a smile would lead to more. “Your personality is that of a mourner at a funeral too.”

“I like my personality. I’m not pouting or gloomy, I’m merely observing everyone and their quirks. Knowing what makes the tick will help eventually.” Wednesday supplied.

“If you say so.” Lydia said and left off on that conversation. Maybe a taste of a different lifestyle would help her dear cousin out. That night before bed she set the plan into motion, it wouldn’t take full effect until a few days after she left but it would be evident who put the spell into works, and with Grandmama gone now they would have to contact Lydia to have it removed. Win-win in her books she thinks.

_Four Days Later_

The screaming woke Pugsley up first. It wasn’t the usual screams that could be heard around the house. Uncle Fester and Aunt Dementia had moved to a separate house further back on the property. Lurch was quiet, Morticia and Gomez were still asleep and Pubert was who knows where. That only left Wednesday, but she wasn’t a screamer usually and this was a very shrill high-pitched scream.

Getting up to investigate the screams Pugsley makes his way down the hall and towards his sisters’ room. The screams were definitely coming from there. He knocked and the remained closed, but the screams quieted. He knocked again “Wednesday are you in there?” Pugsley asked through the door.

“Go away.” A soft melodic voice comes through the door. Pugsley frowned knowing that it sounded nothing like his sister. So, he knocked again.

“Wednesday do you have company in there?” Pugsley asked trying to figure out where the other voice came from.

“No, now please darling brother go away. I’m begging you.” The voice said again. That was when Pugsley decided not to go away, he needed to know what was going on. Curiosity usually killed him but satisfaction tended to bring him back.

Pushing the door open and he gasped at the sight in front of him, eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates. “Who are you and where is Wednesday?” He askes the being in front of him.

“I am Wednesday, I told you to go away, but you didn’t, at least shut the door.” The being told him and strode around him to shut the door.

“You’re not my sister.” Pugsley said watching the being walk lightly across the floor and stopped about four feet in front of him. He looked them up and down for any sign of his sister. Gone were the black shoes and dress, in their place were pink boots, pink pants, a pink shirt and a pale lavender jacket. Bright glowing skin, and black hair no longer held back in braids but instead hung in loose waves. “You are definitely not Wednesday.”

“Quiet or else I will get the cyanide again. I am Wednesday, I’m betting this is Lydia’s fault. She said I might like it if I were different. I don’t like it. I want my clothes and personality back. I’m looking on the brighter side of life and was wanting daisies earlier!” The being claiming to be Wednesday said.

“Well we could go talk to Mom.” Pugsley said.

“I suppose we will have to. Do you know where she is?”

“I think she’s in the kitchen with Lurch.”

“Well then lead the way.” Wednesday told her brother, following on behind hoping their mother could help.

Fifteen minutes and some crying done by her father later Wednesday finally gets around to asking her mother what could be done about her situation when the phone rings. Thing answered it and started snapping for Morticia’s attention. Walking over to answer it she let out a chorus of “I sees,” and “oh my” followed by a “thank you for letting us know.”

Morticia placed the phone back in the cradle and looked back to her children. Walking back she said “It looks like we will be figuring this out on our own, that was your cousin Lydia’s family. It seems she passed rather suddenly in an accident.”

“So you mean I’m stuck like this?” Wednesday asked as she gestured to her outfit.

“No, it will just take time either the curse will wear off or we will find a way to reverse it.” Morticia said and Gomez started to weep again. Pugsley stood silently and observed the exchange between his mother and sister. With a simple growl Wednesday spun on her heel and stalked off towards the office.

“Hey what are you doing?” Pugsley asked, running behind her.

“I’m going to hire a necromancer and tell Lydia that I hate her guts!” Wednesday said as she started to look through the office for the list of family members and their occupations.

_Three Months Later_

Finally the curse was lifted, Wednesday set about removing the shell pink polish from her nails the instant she felt her personality shift back into its proper spot and rubbed the shimmering lip gloss from her lips. She rounded on the Necromancer and her cousin’s reanimated body. Her ever present brother was watching on from the side.

“I hate you! And not in the good way. You changed me to suit you and remade me in your image. I am not like you, I don’t want to be like you. I would say I am sorry you died but next time learn not to try and change people in your image.” With that Wednesday stormed off to change back into her clothes.

The Necromancer looked between the back of the retreating Wednesday to Pugsley and to the slightly decayed Lydia. “Uh, young man, what do I do with the corpse now?” Having been paid already he wasn’t too concerned about it but he wasn’t sure if the Addams’ family wanted possession of the late Lydia turned over to them or what.

Pugsley shrugged his shoulders. “Keep her, obviously my sister doesn’t want her around and I have no ties to her. Just don’t cause harm to anyone or you’ll have to deal with Wednesday.” Was all Pugsley said before turning himself around and walking back into the house.

The reanimated Lydia looked between the Necromancer and the house, feeling slightly sad but mostly just warming back up being on this side of the dirt. The Necromancer however swallowed thickly, he had just been given possession of the corpse but told not to harm anyone or he would have to deal with the hurricane known as Wednesday Addams, something he hoped he never encountered as she could cause the dead to quake in their graves.


End file.
